


The Thought That Counts

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fellatio, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Teasing, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: When your boyfriend tells you he wants to be humiliated and embarrassed sexually, you are more than happy to oblige. The yearly Karasuno get together seems like the perfect place to test out his newfound kink and show him who he belongs to.TLDR; Asahi is a subby boy that likes embarrassment and toys
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Characters in this fic are post time skip
> 
> Surprise! This is day #1 of Spooky's 12 Days of Smutmas 2020!  
> I stuck characters and prompts on a random generator wheel and spun to see what came up. This is the result of that!  
> The prompt for this one was Secret Santa and Asahi was lucky number 1 for this holiday season.
> 
> No pronouns used but mentions of reader with a vagina.

You smirked as Asahi stared into the box, face redder than you’ve ever seen it. You could tell he was having trouble putting his words together by the way his mouth repeatedly opened and closed like a fish. His eyes were wide as you spoke.

“I saw you looking at it while we were out the other day, I figured that meant you were interested in it. I think it will look nice on you; I hope it fits!” 

His eyes drifted to you, unfocused. You smiled sweetly at him as the rest of his former team begged for him to show them what was in the box. Nishinoya took a few steps forward, tempted to take the present from his hands but Asahi pulled it close. You knew his reaction was going to be good from the beginning but this? Priceless. 

It was an unspoken rule that the Karasuno team would get together during the holidays to catch up. Of course people talked throughout the year and saw each other when they could, but not as a full group. So during the holiday season each year you would take turns hosting a small party. This year it was your turn. A few weeks ago, Hinata had suggested a round of secret santa with a price limit of $50 to add some extra fun to the annual meet up. It seemed like a great idea and everyone was excited. From the beginning it was pretty easy to guess who certain people got. Hinata was not sly about not knowing what to get Tsukishima and Nishinoya nearly cackled at the prospect of messing with Tanaka, but you remained stone faced. You happened to get your long term boyfriend, Asahi. Keeping this a secret until the get together was tough, but you somehow managed to pull it off. He was pretty easy to divert away from the subject if you told him it was secret santa related. He respected the rules of the game despite being curious; you stayed out of his gift and he kept out of yours. However, when Asahi came forward one day to tell you about a certain kink he wanted to explore, you couldn’t pass up the opportunity. 

With shaky fingers, he plucked the leather bracelet from on top of the black, silicone cock ring nestled neatly in the box. He held up the band for the team to see and they gave approving nods and wanted a closer look. Asahi passed it to Nishinoya, who brought it closer to the rest of the group. It was a simple leather bracelet roped together with a metal clasp on the end with a crow etched into it. You hadn’t lied when you said Asahi had eyed the gift. About a week ago, you both went out browsing for secret santa ideas and you had to practically peel him from the counter when he spotted it. The crow was an added touch you threw in, for nostalgia’s sake. However, that wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention that day. The two of you had also walked past a sex shop on your way home and you ran in to pick up some more lube. Asahi had never been totally comfortable in these kinds of shops simply because he liked to keep his intimate life with you private. But when you saw his repeated nervous glances towards the display of cock rings, you felt you might be onto something. 

“That’s so cool, Asahi!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Yeah! I’m kind of jealous!” Nishinoya chimed in as you took back the bracelet.

He didn’t even hear the comments from his friends. Asahi remained firmly in his seat, eyes fixed inside the box. You always knew Asahi was a shy guy, meaning when he brought up humiliation you weren’t all that surprised. He wanted you to dom him in public; to make him embarrassed. Nothing too flashy or extreme. Something subtle. Something he would know and get excited for but would be nervous about others finding out. He ran his thumb over the silicone and shivered. He may not have expected it this soon, but he got his wish and he was getting turned on. The fact that you picked this out for him gave him butterflies. The fact that you told him in front of all his friends that you imagined it on him made his cock throb. This was exactly what he wanted. 

“Put it on,” you insisted.

Asahi’s eyes shot up to meet yours. “W-what—”

You hand him back the bracelet and he relaxed slightly. You took his gift box and told him you’d put it in your room for safe keeping while he puts on the leather. It did look nice on his wrist as expected.

“T-thank you… I’ll… I’ll be sure to wear it and think about you.” He couldn’t meet your gaze as he said it. The team cooed about how cute the two of you were but only you and Asahi knew what he meant by that. You kissed the top of his head before going to put the rest of his present in your shared bedroom.

As the rest of the team exchanged gifts, you sat next to Asahi. You rested your hand on his thigh innocently enough but he jumped at the contact. 

“Boy, you’re a little… excitable… aren’t you?” you teased.

Asahi blushed and stared down at his knees. As you slid your hand a little farther up his thigh, his breath hitched.

“Look at me,” you told him.

Asahi did as you asked and the blush on his face grew. Your face was much closer to his than he expected; he wanted to turn away but one of your hands moved to the back of his head, keeping him fixed on you.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered, baby. Is this what you wanted?”

After a second of hesitation, he nodded his head. Your hand laced through his hair and tugged slightly, making Asahi go tight lipped to keep from making any noise.

“I asked you something.”

“Y-yes… I… I like it... a lot,” he stammered. You chuckled and released his hair, giving him a chaste kiss. 

The rest of the evening passed relatively quickly. Yachi apologized profusely to you, saying your gift was stuck in the mail and it would be there in a few days. You reassured her it was no big deal but she insisted it was her fault for not ordering your stationary set and planner earlier. Tanaka chased Nishinoya for giving him boxers with Noya’s face on them and a Nicholas Cage chia pet. All in all it was a fun time. Occasionally when no one was paying attention you would brush against Asahi or give him some less appropriate touches. Just enough to show him that you were still thinking about him. Still thinking about what would come later. Any time you would bite your lip at him or look him up and down he would freeze. Slowly people started saying their goodbyes and expressing their appreciation for you two hosting. It took a little coaxing for Nishinoya to leave but after Tanaka called him to ‘leave the love birds to bone in peace’, he got the message. He made some awful jokes about Asahi getting it in, to which he shoved Noya out the door and told him not to say things like that. You laughed and wrapped your arms around Asahi’s shoulders. He looked at you expectantly, waiting for you to make the first move. You brought his face to yours and kissed him. Your tongue ran along his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth for you. Your hands ran through his hair as his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. After a minute you both broke away to catch your breath.

“That bracelet really does look nice on you.” Asahi opened his mouth to reply but you cut him off quickly. “I can think of something else that would look just as nice on you.”

His face got red at your words and he took a deep breath before quickly heading off to the bedroom. When he realized you were just watching him and hadn’t followed, he stopped and turned. 

“A-are you coming?”

You chuckled and walked over to him, ushering him into the bedroom. It didn’t take long for you to both be undressed and him to be under you. While Asahi had grown more assertive since you first met him, he was still nervous when it came to new things in the bedroom. He would much prefer for you to be in charge and decide where things go. One of his favourite ways to let you take control was by wearing a blindfold. Even if the sex was vanilla and intimate, it still heightened everything. He wouldn’t know what would happen next and he craved having you tease his body in ways he couldn’t see. So as soon as he laid down, the satin blindfold came out of the drawer, taking up residence over his eyes.

You ended up hovering your pussy over his face, waiting for him to tell you when he was ready. When he gave you the go ahead, you slowly sank down on his mouth. His tongue licked up the whole length; your hips grinding into him the whole time. One of his hands was gripping your thigh while the other one rested on his hip, clawing at the skin, itching to move a little closer to his cock. You had put the ring on but hadn’t turned it on yet. You wanted him to get used to the new feeling of it first so it wouldn’t overwhelm him, but Asahi had other plans. When you turned your head to look, he was palming himself, desperately looking for a way to turn it on. Eventually he gave up and resigned to stroking his cock, earning hums against your clit. You rocked back and forth a few more times before getting off of him. 

You told him to sit up as you turned on the ring. The vibrations made him let out a series of short, hard breaths as he got used to the feeling. You took a small rope from the bedside and straddled his lap, reaching around his back to tie his hands together. Once done, you made him test it to see if it was secure enough. When he couldn’t pull free, you started grinding your clit into his cock ring. By extension, you rubbed against his cock too and he relished in the extra friction. He kept muttering how good it felt and you smiled against his neck. You kept rutting into the cock ring until you felt yourself getting close. You picked up the pace and his moans increased. You whispered how pretty he sounded and how you loved getting off on top of him. You teased him about how it was a shame he couldn’t touch you and how he was going to miss watching you cum. Your hips got faster and your panting got more intense as you gripped onto his shoulders. Your nails dug in enough to make him gasp and your orgasm hit you. You moaned his name in his ear and rode it out, grinding into the ring and his cock. For a moment, you sat there, clinging to Asahi as you gathered yourself. When you caught your breath and could feel your legs, you sat back, leaving Asahi untouched.

You took a moment to admire your handiwork. There he was, sat on the bed with his legs spread on full display for you. The blindfold on, his hands tied loosely behind his back. His cock was hard and leaking precum; the only sounds that could be heard were the faint buzz of the cock ring and his needy panting. Even with the blindfold you could tell his eyebrows were knit together; he wanted to feel everything but was trying so hard not to let it overtake him. You eased yourself down so your face was level with his cock and despite knowing that you were vaguely in front of him, his shocked gasp turned into a moan at the feeling of your tongue against him. You ran your tongue along his shaft, gingerly placing kisses on the tip and underside. When you popped the head in your mouth, his voice cracked as a whine left him. You hummed in response, pleased with the effect you had on him. You gave him a couple of slow, deep sucks before pulling him from your mouth. You giggled at the look of disappointment on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.” You moved so your body was beside him, hand reaching down to grasp his cock. His hissed at the feeling of skin against him and you felt his cock twitch. “I figured you might want this instead since you wanted to touch yourself so badly.” 

You gave him a few teasingly slow strokes before he started trying to achieve more friction on his own by thrusting. With the other hand you turned up the vibrations and he moaned your name. You continued to touch him faster as he bucked into your hand. You licked his neck and whispered as many salacious praises and desires as you could think of. How good he was being for you. How beautiful he looked when he submitted to you. How you wanted to watch him cum for you. That last line really did something to him. He threw his head back as he thrust faster into your hand.

“Oh? You want me to watch you, don’t you? You like being my dirty boy. You want to cum in my hand and be messy.”

“Y-yes. Can I? Please.” 

“Please what?”

Asahi hesitated at first, trying to find his words in the rush of pleasure. His mind was racing as he fucked himself into your hand.

“Can I—ahh.” You ran your thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum over it. “Can I cum… in your hand? Please.”

“Of course baby, make a mess for me.”

That was the last push he needed before he shot streams of cum into your hand and onto the bed sheets. His back arched as he did and you laid your head on his shoulder as you watched. Soon he came down from his high and started shaking from the overstimulation the vibrations gave him. You turned off the ring and removed his bindings. He took off the blindfold slowly, looking at you as you cleaned the last bit of cum from your hand with your tongue. He shuddered as he watched, turning his head away to look down. As he did, he noticed the mess on the bed. You hugged him from behind, face still nestled in the crook of his neck.

“See baby? You did so well,” you whispered to him as you both stared at the cum splattered sheets. He was still catching his breath as you tilted his face towards yours, giving him a sweet kiss. Asahi kissed you back, leaning in more as you pulled away. He looked a little disappointed at your action and you laughed. 

“Here, why don’t we have a nice bath to clean up, okay?”

“Yeah… That sounds really nice,” he said with a small smile. 

You both got up and headed towards the bathroom, Asahi practically linked at your hip. You started the water and put some epsom salts in as the tub filled. Asahi got in first and you laid back against his chest.

“Thank you,” he began, rubbing circles into your skin, “I was a little nervous to bring this stuff up. I didn’t want you to think I was some sort of pervert or weirdo.”

You felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke and closed your eyes. “You’re mine, Asahi. I love you and would never judge you for what you’re into. I want to make you smile and if that’s what makes you feel good, I’m happy to give it to you.” 

You immediately felt his arms wrap around you as he held you close. “That means a lot to me. I love you too.” 

You both stayed in the bath for awhile, lathering each other up with body wash and washing each other’s hair. You shared tender kisses and loving looks, never wanting the moment to end. Sure, eventually you’d have to get out and deal with the mess on the bed, but staying a little longer wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
